


Let my walls come down

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Derek Has a Crush, Drunk Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roommates, Secret Crush, Stiles Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In a minute he heard Stiles' best friend Scott say in a loud whisper,  "You can crash at my place, man."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles giggled.  "Nah, it's fine.  I'm gonna jerk off 'n go to sleep."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my walls come down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of MMoM! Wasn't sure I'd be able to get something together for tonight but I'm a last-second kind of girl, LOL.

Drunk Stiles was not a quiet Stiles.

It was after two, usually past Derek's usual time to turn in for the night but he was trying to get as much research for his final term paper done so he could start it fresh the next day. It was also easiest for him to get things done when his roommate wasn't around, being a complete distraction.

Stiles was a nice guy, way better than the jackass Derek lived with the year before, but he made it difficult for Derek to concentrate in their small room. He tapped his pencil or fingers all the time. He mumbled to himself as he wrote notes. He constantly chewed on _something_. His long fingers rubbed over the skin of his neck when he ...

Derek blinked and slapped his book shut. Stiles didn't even have to be in the room and he was distracting Derek. He sighed and shoved the book aside, rubbing at his eyes. The research could be finished in the morning. He stood and stripped his shirt off and shoved his shorts down, climbing into bed in his boxer briefs. He was going to read for a few minutes before falling asleep but he heard clumsy steps and laughter getting louder down the hallway.

In a minute he heard Stiles' best friend Scott say in a loud whisper, "You can crash at my place, man."

Stiles giggled. "Nah, it's fine. I'm gonna jerk off 'n go to sleep."

Scott gasped, causing both of them to break out in stifled laughter. "With your _roommate_ in there?" he asked, sounding scandalized.

"S'usually 'bout him anyway, might's well be with him there. 'Sides, he's asleep," Stiles replied and Derek shut his bedside light off so quickly he almost sent it crashing to the floor. Derek slumped down in his bed, turning on his side facing Stiles' bed, just in case.

Outside the door Scott and Stiles whispered and chuckled at each other for a couple more minutes before saying goodnight and Stiles slipped into their room, closing the door softly. He was moving deliberately, trying his hardest not to wake Derek, who wanted to laugh at how much he looked like a burglar in a cartoon treeing to be sneaky.

Stiles was muttering under his breath but Derek couldn't understand it as he watched Stiles strip off every piece of his clothes and drop them in a pile on the floor by his bed. Derek held his breath as Stiles slid his boxers down and in the soft light that crept in around their drapes he could see the pale roundness of his ass before Stiles slipped into bed. 

Derek heard Stiles spit into his hand and he wasted no time getting himself off. It wasn't as slick sounding as lube would be but Derek could feel himself growing hard at the soft grunts Stiles was letting slip. Derek slowly traced a path down his own body, under the waistband of his underwear and grasped himself lightly, tracing his thumb over the head of his cock.

Derek listened while Stiles moved around in his bed, adjusting his legs so he had more room to move. Derek couldn't tell for sure but he thought he saw Stiles reach under the blankets with his other hand, too, and Derek had to bite back a moan at the thought that Stiles was playing with his balls or his hole while he jerked himself off to Derek.

Derek rubbed his fingers down his length, surprised at how responsive he was from the barest caress. He kept as still as possible and tried to keep his breathing even while Stiles was panting loudly just feet away.

Derek listened to the sounds, let his imagination take over and feed him images of Stiles naked under his sheets and what he might be picturing of Derek. It didn't take long for Stiles' breath to catch and then a soft groan while his body jerked under his sheets.

Derek wrapped his hand fully around himself and stroked a full three times before he came over his hand. He bit down on his lip to keep quiet but couldn't help the sigh that escaped.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered softly and Derek froze, hand still in his boxer briefs. After about ten seconds of dead silence Stiles rolled over and seemed to fall asleep immediately. Derek wiped his hand on his underwear and lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his heart to stop thudding in his chest.


End file.
